


The Legend Of The Kind Lion

by Wilok0123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arianne Martell - Freeform, Cats, Cruelty, Doran martell - Freeform, Dueling, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, House Baratheon, House Baratheon-Lannister, House Lannister, House Martell, House Tyrell, Hunting, Innocence, Joffrey Baratheon - Freeform, Kindness, Kingslanding, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Madness, Manipulation, Myrcella Baratheon - Freeform, POV Jaime Lannister, POV Kevan Lannister, POV Margaery Tyrell, POV Tommen Baratheon, Pregnancy, The writer is a lazy dick that doesnt like to write too much., Tommen Baratheon - Freeform, Tommen Baratheon-Lannister, Tommen is a legend, Tragedy, Wedding Night, Weddings, inbreeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilok0123/pseuds/Wilok0123
Summary: This is a fanfic about the kind lion, Tommen Baratheon
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Tommen Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. The Kind Lion I

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a fanfic about m favorite character in asoiaf, the only who did nothing wrong.

The purple wedding, what a tragedy... The king died, so its time to a new kings reign. Tommen First of his name, The king of the seven kingdoms, Long may he reign!

Tommen didn't know what to think, he becomes a king, he gets a title that he never wanted, a title which was never supposed to be his, something for which he was never prepared. But, at least he's gonna marry a great woman, he can do it as a king. He dreamed that the women will be Margaery, she was beautiful. Yet he had duties to do, his mother called him...  
-Mother! Tommen said with politeness  
-Little Tommen, we had to speak about you becoming king. You will be the next Lannis... Baratheon king.  
-Mother! Why can't i say im both? Im the blood of the 2 greatest houses! Why i can't rename the house? Im not Tommen Baratheon, nor Lannister, im tommen form house Baratheon-Lannister!  
-Well if you want it than have it. Son, the coronation will happen next moon, and after the coronation you will marry Margeary Tyrell. Tommen gulped, he actually marry Margeary! He was happy, happy that he gets her hand. Tommen happily got away to play with his 3 cats. He was surprised by the person sitting in his bed playing with Lady Whiskers...  
-Your Majesty! Margeary said with smirk. How are you doing? Did you heard the news? We are going to be Husband and Wife in the next moon! Said margaery with happines in her tone.  
-Yes Margeary, we will be a couple. I hope it isn't a problem for you?  
-No it's not, im actually happy, your brother had... problems. Tommen knew well what Joffrey we're capable, he wanted to skin Ser Pounce! It was good that he died... According to many, Tommen thought.  
-Are you have any question for me?   
-Do you know about the bedding ceremony? Tommen blushed.  
-Yes.  
-What is it then?  
-Me putting my...  
-Okay that's enough, i see you are not comfortable with this.  
-So anything other?  
-How old are you?  
-14? And you?  
-18 name days sweetie. Said Margeary in her sweetest voice.  
-So, anything else?  
-Is this fellow is your cat?  
-I have three cats, the one on your lap is Lady Whiskers.  
-Ohhhh somebody is creative with names here...  
-Thank you. You are very kind.  
-And, are you have hobbies Your grace?  
-Well, i try some dueling with uncle Jaime, and playing with my cats are my hobbies. And your one's?  
-Charity and horse riding are my hobbies Your grace!  
-Please call me Tommen. I don't like titles.  
-Well Tommen, i have to leave now, i will speak with you later... good day sweetie. She kissed Tommen's cheeks and went away, without Lady whiskers. Tommen was very happy, his fiance was a beauty, and a goodhearted woman also, this marriage shall be better than what Jaehaerys had with Alysanne back 250 years ago... Tommen was happier than ever.


	2. The adventures of the little rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Margaery POV chapter, write your comments about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe its a quick love? Maybe not.

Margaery was in hurry, she had to meet with her grandmother for a... talk. After a long running Margeary find Olenna in the gardens:

-Margaery! said Olenna. Where are you run with such speed, blood is nothing compared to you in redness.

-Grandmother, you said i must hurry after the talk with the king, i did and he's... sweet and kind, all i can say.

-So, sweet and kind? That's all? Anything useful to seduce him? Anything he likes or does?

-Well... he likes cats, and he hobby duels with his uncle, i dont think my body would be enough to seduce him. He's too innocent, and just 14!

-I was 16 when i got married to your grandfather, and less than 20 when your father was born! So girl, if you cant seduce him you have to show him kindness, affection and love, and all he wants is you than.

-But...  
-No but's, you will seduce him and make him a puppet of house Tyrell! Thats your mission are you understand it?!

-Yes, but it's ain't easy, he's not like Joffrey, he doesn't care about my body, he cares about me, just by talking with him its clear.

-Joffrey was an arrogant prick, yet he was a fool, even if Tommen isnt arrogant or idiot he's still a fool, every man is a fool who cares about your cunt only and now get your ass off and influence him every way you can, are you understand it? Or my granddaughter is a fool also? Like the rest of my family?

-No grandmother, i go and try everything...

-Good, now go.

Margaery started to get desperate, she didnt find Tommen after an hour of searching! Eventually she just sit down on a bench with a sad face. (What will grandma think? I cant even find my soon-to-be-husband.) She started crying, nobody should see this side of her, nobody. Than a face appeared from the shadows.

-Margeary, said the man there. Is everything alright?

-Who are you... Jaime Lannister? What are you do here?

-I trained with the king, he's a cute child, yet actually if he trains more he can be a great fighter, like his father...

-Robert was a fool, every man is a.... you said you trained with him?

-Yeah, he's in his room right now. He has some chit-chat with the Hand, uncle Kevan.

-Thank you.

-Oh, and dont cry in a public area Margaery, it will make you look weak.

There he was,speaking with the hand as Jaime said, she waited until they stop and went to Tommen.

-Your Gr... Tommen, you dont know how much time i spend trying to find you.

-I was in the training yard with...

-I know he told me to come here.

-Ohh, what do you want Margaery? (How could she say it out? "I came to make you my puppet" is not the best way to make a man fall for you).

-I just wanted to speak with you, speak with my soon-to-be-husband.

-Okay, well, come into my room than. Want some drink, like a hot coffee? (Margaery for a minute thought it was a sex joke from Tommen, but than she realized it was form Tommen).

-My ohh my, my husband is so kind he lets me into his room this time. Is Lady whiskers in your room?

-As you see, no. Only Ser Pounce is here, hope he will satisfy you. (Tommen is a naughty boy or not? He has a problem with words)

-Thanks you.. Tommen, how was your day? Was it great? 

-Yes Margaery it was great, i had many letter to use my stamp on! I love stamping! (Tommen is a bad boy, its clear. No people love stamping this much, is he even a virgin?)

-As you see, your grace, i want to spend the next day with you, to know my husband. In arranged marriages it's rare, and i want to know my husband to love him. It's not a burden, or is it Tommen?

-No Margeary, it's not a problem, i have time to be with you. My mother will make the stamping than, she's the regent!

-You know, sometimes king's made their wives regent, and im old enough to be a regent.

-Well...

-And the people love me, it's easier for me than to your mother. Nobody wants a regent that isn't loved in a small way atleast.

-I want to give this title to Kevan Lannister, he is the best administrator right now in the realm. The realm needs him, not me, im not the realm.

-You are the living realm your... Tommen, you are the king, you can do whatever you want.

-What will i be than? A tyrant, i must be a wise king, i promised it to grandfather. he only died days ago... i feared him, but i made a promise which i must keep. Honor dictates it.

-When you become Ned... In this moment, Lady whiskers joined to play with Ser Pounce, they wanted to run away! It broke Margaery's anger and started to chase lady whiskers before it goes away, she was laughing when Tommen decided to help, he fell 3 times in just one minute, yet he wasn't crying, he was happy. After an hour of chasing Tommen's cats they both sit in the corner of the room, their face was red from the running, yet they we're happy... Margaery felt odd, she has to manipulate this boy, the boy that spend with her an hour of cat catching for no reason. Maybe it will be easier to manipulate him, at this point Margaery stopped, do she want to do it, she want's to manipulate him? Her grandmother wanted this, not her. Maybe this will be a marriage of love? 

-Tommen, this was good,are you want to do something more maybe? Tommen blushed, not just because of the running.

-Well, i want to go out with my soon-to-be-wife to the gardens. it's a nice place.

-Than grab my arm Tommen, i love the gardens too! Margaery started to feel something hot in her chest, it was love? She didn't know, she never loved a man in that way like a pair of lovebirds do. Time to find it out!


	3. The Kind Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garden fun with Margeary, Tommen POV chapter

* _Well time is on, Margaery and i have some time to spend atleast, pretty good considering that if joff didnt die i might never get a woman like her. Well i get her, im gonna enjoy it, right?_

_-_ "How much time do you spend in the gardens? I like... one hour everyday? I think so."

-"Well, hours. I speak with my friends, drink tea or have a great talk with some wine. Feels good at the end of a long day."

-"When i was young i spend waaaaay to much time here with Myrcella, my sweet sister always loved knight stories. I played the knight who rescues the beautiful maiden. Joff always destroyed the fun within a minute. He said that its childish, he was 9 when we stopped this game."

-"Cruel, and stupid from a child. Can you promise me you will be a kind and wise king? One who obey to the rules set by..."

-"Law? Yes, laws are for no reason, im not above them"

-"Great, you will be a good king!"

-"Being just is still not make you a good king, grandfather said before he died... age killed him, he got some sickness that taked him over. Now Kevan great uncle is My hand and Regent."

-"What if my father would become the Hand?"

-"What? Why?"

-"Well hes from the Reach, the 2nd most richest part of the 7 kingdoms"

-"No offense Margaery, but your father isnt an administrative genius, Kevan is"

-"Hes your most loyal vassal!"

-"Only because i wed her daughter, a beauty to say. Im not complaining."

-"Ohhh you flatter me Your....Tommen"

-"Your Tommen? Well im Your Tommen Margaery thats right?"

-"Righter than you think, and im yours tommen!"

-"Well... Its great"

-"Yeah, we will spend our life together, have many children and enjoy our lives together."

-"You make everything sweeter my dear"

-"I know Tommen, yet i will give my sweetest present tomorrow at night, i have to go now. Goodbye my love!"

-"...Goodbye Margeaery"

_She called me my love! I cant be happier today. What will be the present shes giving to me? Maybe a new cat? Or a new sword? I dont need a new sword, i have widows vail. I should rename it, im the kind king. NOT the cruel one._

_*Hours passed until it eventually reached the hour of the wolf*_

_When will she be here? Or it was a joke from her only? Or she just cant come? * The door started to get open*_

-"Tommen? Are you here? Its Your Margaery!

-"Ohh you are here, finally i thought you will never come. So what are you want actually?"

-"Gave you my present of course, close your young tommen, when you open them you will be a man."

-"ok" _What are shes gonna do? I will take her maidenhood? I supposed to do it at the_ _bedding._ *After a minute*

-"Tommen, open those green eyes of yours!"

-"Okkk.....MARGAERY!

-"Please dont shout my love! My reputation would go on this if people find this out."

_Margaery stand before me... NAKED, the seven blessed me. Shes GOURGEUS. Her beautiful brown hair, her thigh its beautiful, not to small not to big. Her curves are beautiful, her butt is large, yet not ugly, she has small breasts comparing to the rest, still its beautifully round. Her vagina atleast dont have much pubic hair too, she shaves it. Her nipples are perfect, its woooow just wow all i can say._

-"How do you like me in this way?"

-"I fell honoured and lucky at the same time. Did you do this to Joff?"

-"No i had to use another tactic to him"

-"Tactic?"

-"So do you like my gift?"

-"Yes Marg, but what tactic you used? Did you manipulated him?"

-"...Yes i have to manipulate him, but not you, you love me for being me, he only loved my body. You love me for myself or for this" *Margeary puts her hands on her parts what only a husband should see*

-"I love you for both."

-"You do?"

-"You are an amazing woman, you have an amazing body. I am the luckiest person in the whole world for having a women like you as my wife?"

-"Not."

-"Yes, im the luckiest to have you" * _Tommen got out fro m his bed and started walking toward naked Margaery*_

_-"_ Tommen?"

-"I Love You" *Tommen hugs the naked Margaery*

-"Ahhh, you are sweeter Tommen than i thought, you dont see me as a walking womb."

-"I will never"

-"You deserve another gift" _Margaery blushes, im curious now._

_-_ "What?"

-"This" _*Tommen get his face showed somewhere, its margaerys tits*_

_-"Marg-"_

_-"_ Mmmm. I think i should stop it before you die there. King Tommen I Baratheon, Died by suffocation, in her wifes tits, what a dead it would be."

-"Margaery i love you" * _Tommen kiss Margaery*_

_-_ "Tommen, i have to dress now, yet we will not meet until the wedding."

-"Why Margaery?"

-"Grandmother wants me to be close to her, i cant go away."

-"Well thats what she wishes than i obey, i will miss you"

-"Me too" _*Margaery leaves*_

-"I love you"

_Woooow, i think i will have a happy marriage with the most beautiful maiden in the seven kingdoms, well... after the bedding she will be no maiden. Atleast i know her smell, her curves and her tits especially. This marriage will be better than every marriage on the world, past, present, future..._


	4. The Little Rose II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before/after Margaery giving her "gift" to Tommen.

_*After the garden scene of Margaery with Tommen*_

_Okay, so i have to gave a gift to Tommen, what kind of gift? This was not grandmothers idea, i just said it. Nothing preplanned, nothing well thought... just empty words. Sweet Tommen deserves atleast something, a cat? Nah, he has 3 already, and his mother of a whore would not like it..._

_*Margaery started to walk towards to her grandmother, visibly stressed about what she said.*_

-"Margaery, whats the matter? You look like you just got the knowledge of the day you will die, and that day is tomorow. So why are you so stressed?"

-"Grandmother, i promised something, and i cant keep it."

-"Ok, so who is the person you gave your promise? A servant? A noble? A knight? Or... The King itself?"

-... "It was Tommen, i promised him a gift while we walked in the gardens, i thought about giving him a cat, since he loves cats but... he has 3 already, 4 would be much. His other hobby is dueling with his uncle aaaand i dont know too much about swords, but i know he owns a Valyrian steel sword. The Widows Vail, it was..."

-"Joffreys sword, i know. Margaery, im both proud and dissapointed. You had a great idea which would sway tommen towards you, yet you cant do more than that."

\- "But Gran..."

-"NO BUTS! You are the only competent tyrell born from your father yet... you have to learn. I know what you will give him, a glimpse of your body, even if hes just a boy, hes a man and cares more abour your body than about you."

-"Grandmother, Tommen is a kind boy, he loves me for myself, not for what is between my legs." 

-"Girl, i thought this about your grandfather, yet he was an idiot, he geeved me an idiot of a son, and he made many children. You are the only clever one so i train you, you must ensure that your family will live up to its words: Growing Strong."

-"Says Olenna redwyne."

-"Shut your mouth up. Or you will suffer. Trust me i can make your life a hell for betraying your family for a little girl calling himself king. Hes not even looks like a man."

-"Grand mother, i didnt looked like a woman at the age of 14. And probably you either."

-"Yet, his "father" was a man at this age."

-"Robert Baratheon did only 4 thing in his life: Whoring, Drinking,Fighting,Eating. What a great father he was."

-"..." _Gotcha, you cant counter this grandma._

 _-_ "What i thought, now if you excuse me, i have to get some wine. I cant do what you said without some arbor gold."

* _After the giftgiving*_

_-_ "So, you think we should crown him with the Baratheon, or with the Lannister crown?"

-"Maybe with Joffs crown"

-"Cersei, Joffreys crown symbolises Joffrey, not Tommen you have to...

-"No! Hes the succesor of joffrey, he must be crown with his crown."

-"Cersei, tommen is tommen, everything which joffrey was not, and he has to prove himself to be a Baratheon, you know the rumors. If we crown him with the Baratheon crown he will erase those rumors. And he has to learn how to fight, to prove hes Roberts son. Joffrey was a coward, and that a fact. Let him learn fighting with Jaime and everything will bi finer.

-"Uncle Kevan, you... won."

-"Yes cersei i won"

_Interesting, so he will get the Baratheon crown. I dont know about these "rumors" yet it probably had an impact on tommens diplomacy, i have to find out it. Good to see the witch humiliated, i like Kevan Lannister. Still i had to sleep._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Kevan. Oh and my laptop is a sack of shit.

_Kevan have to get the new king to attend a small council meeting. He has to learn about rulership, he is unprepared. He was the second son, it isnt a wonder, no one cares about the second sons, theres a reason they have a mercenary company. Yet he will learn, he has to, to become a good and wise king, he has to bring prosperity to the continent. Tommen was lucky to be the brother of Joffrey, everybody knew he will not die in a natural way. Joffrey would never give Tommen anything, he was a tyrant and would be the worst one if he could rule more. Thanks the seven he died._

* _Kevan made his walk towards Tommens chambers*_

_*Kevan knocks on the door*_

_*The door opens*_

_-_ "My Lord Hand, what brings you here? What happened?"

-"Your Grace, i want to ask a favor."

-"And what would that be?"

-"Could you come a small council meeting?" Asked Kevan nervously, yet Tommen only blinked and said:

-"Okay, i can go, when it will be?" Kevan was surprised.

-"Well, it will be 3 hours from now."

-"Okay, than i will be there my Lord Hand, but now i have something to do. Would you be kind to show me a letter with your writing? I want to know what happens currently." Kevan was even more suprised.

-"Yes Your Grace, a minute and i will be here."

-"Thank you my... uncle. I hate to be formal."

* _3 Hours later*_

Kevan was angry, hes late to the meeting, yet he has a reason. Hed spoke with Mace Tyrell about the wedding. The tyrells accepted to pay the half of the wedding, but no more: _Well its better than pay the whole, we have plenty amount of money to make a peasant wedding, but not enough for a kings wedding._ _Yet i have to be faster, i will be late of the meeting._ Still he was surprised when he walked into the room.Only Tommen was in, reading a book.

-"My Lord Hand, how are you doing?" Asked Tommen.

-"Im...Fine your grace. Can you tell me why are you the only one in this room? The meeting..." Kevan cant even finish what he wanted to say, Tommen interrupted.

-"It was an hour ago, i wanted to duel with uncle after the meeting, but the time was not right, so i set the meeting earlier."

-"How, i have to tell everyone that it would be earlier, im the regent."

-"I made some letters and the servants gave it to the lords."

-"But... How you write a letter about the meeting, i didnt supervised it."

-"You did, according to this letter!" As Kevan reads it, he raise an eyebrow

-"I never write this letter, its false."

-"Of course you didnt, i did." Kevan was surprised, the innocent and little Tommen made a letter with Kevans name on it, thats strange. How did he become cunning?

-"Your grace, forging letters is crime."

-"Look at my father, and then to my brother, and tell me i committed crime."

-"Still your grace, dont forge more letters, its wrong."

-"And i cant request more letters?"

-"You can, but dont forge new ones." Than kevan realized something.

-"What is uncle? You look like you saw a ghost."

-"Your grace. did you lead the meeting?"

-"Yes, everybody talked about their problems, and asked me questions, they never realized the forged letters, and i never told it."

-"Im pleasantly surprised your grace, if you keep this way of doing your duty, you will be a wise and great king."

-"Thank you uncle, yet i have to leave now, uncle jaime and i have a thing to do."

-"Goodbye your grace than."

-"Goodbye uncle."

_This boy made letters with my name written on it, and people believed that the letters are legitimate. This pure, little and innocent boy forged a letter and its identical to any other letter i ever write. This boy is far more clever than i ever thought, nobody would believe this story. This boy made every member of the small council a fool, broke the law and did while having no other motives than to duel with his "uncle". This boy has potential, far more then i thought... Well, lets do administration._

_*A week later*_

_So its time to make the wedding preparations, and have a chat with Tommen..._


	6. The Kingslayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little dueling beetwen jaime and tommen

* _Jaime was feeling bad today, he still didn't get used to his new goldenhand, yet he has to use it today, he promised to duel some with Tommen, a king also had to get some training in fighting and commanding. If he's good in his studies he could be knighted by Jaime, he would enjoy knighting his... son. Jaime felt something in his throat. "He doesn't even know i am his father, some people know yet their murmurs stopped after the War of the five Kings ended." Jaime went to the training field and stopped, Tommen was already there._

_-"Your Grace, i did not expect you being here before me, i thought you are occupied with other royal duties." Said Jaime_

_-" Please uncle call me Tommen, this your gracing feels strange for me to hear. I managed to make the small council meeting earlier, Uncle Kevan looked like he saw a ghost when i was the only one in the room, everybody went away already."_

_-"Tommen are you ready to train?"_

_-"I am uncle, we can start it."_

_-"Well then Tommen, choose a sword."_

_-"Actually, i managed to bring here 2 beautiful swords, we can use them."_

_-"Which swords" *Tommen goes to where the swords are and brings them back*_

_-"Its widows wail, and heart eater, joffreys swords, now they are mine"_

_-"Than start it"_

_*Jaime grabs the sword and waits tommen to get ready for the fighting. Jaime first swinged towards tommens direction, yet Tommen managed to dodge it and started a counter-attack. Jaime blocked it, and jumped back so tommen cant swing at him again. Jaime started to analyse how Tommen fights "Hmm. Not bad, he waits to get attacked so he can counter it, he plays the patient game... unlike his "father". Tommen and Jaime started to go in circles and waited who will attack. Jaime eventually got bored circling and started to attack, he decided to swing at his legs, yet tommen jumped away. Instead of doing circles again tommen decided to attack, and he was succesful. Tommen shouted once and rushed at Jaime, he was surprised and because of it he didn't have time to raise his sword, instead he raised his hand. Tommens sword clashed with the hand, but jaime didn't stopped and raised his sword at tommen. Tommen jumped back yet jaime managed to grab his sword. Tommen manged to get it out of jaimes grasp yet he'd falled on his back. Jaime walked over there a pointed his sword at Tommen._

_-"Tommen, looks like i won."_

_-"Yeah uncle, looks like surprise attacks arent for me, i have to train more."_

_-"So tommen, we should continue?"_

_-"Yes"_

_Tommen and jaime trained for more than an hour and after they were both very tired. Jaime went to meet with cersei to have some "talk"._


	7. Kind Lion III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crowning of Tommen, his marriage and the feast of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets hope you will like it, the next chapter will be Margaerys POV of this day

_Tommen felt very proud today, he would be crowned and he would be the new King of The Seven Kingdoms, the king of the first men, andals and rhoynar. Yet that was not the number #1 reason for him being proud, he would also marry Margaery today, after the crowning ceremony they will be married and they will be bedded. Tommen didn't know much about sexuality, yet he does knowed what he had to do in the bed, and he was excited. Some squires, knights and lords talked about how great feeling is having sex, yet he was still a virgin. As Margaery too, so tommen was extra happy, he would be the first to claim her maidenhead. As Tommen finished the crowing and the marrying part of his day, the feast has come. It was not as great as Joffreys but still perfect for a new king. When the feasting started nothing interesting happened, margaery was with her family and everybody else did their own thing, so Tommen felt lonely, yet later margaery came back and they started chatting._

_-"Your Grace, im here, im sorry if i made you to wait, i had to talk with my grandmother. She was happy that the marriage happened, and looks forward to become a great-grandma."_

_-"Yeah, i look forward to end this day and have a good rest, its a tiring day. And the end of it will be the most tiring."_

_-"Ohh, how naughty my husband is!"_

_-"Naughty? me? what bad i said?"_

_-"Ohh Tommen, this is the reason you are so likable, you are gonna be the husband on the earth." Tommen started to blush_

_-"Margaery please, thats very kind but i will blush if you keep saying things like that"_

_-"Oh, im the young fair maiden and still you are the blushin bride"_

_-"Yeah but at the end of the day you will not be a fair maiden, only a beauty." Now its Margareys turn to blush_

_-"Ohhhhhhhh Tommen, you saw this coming" Margaery proceeded to go closer to Tommen_

_-"Wha-" Margaery kissed tommen, they were in public so cheeering and shouting started to happen. The kiss was one-sided originally yet tommen quickly changed that and tried to impress margaery with his kissing skills... he have to improve yet margaery said nothing, she just enjoyed it like tommen did._

_-"Margaery" tommen leaned closer, so he whispered_

_-"What is it tommen?_

_-"We will bed each other today, i hope you will have the best sex in your life, since i will have it with you today" Margaery went_ _blood red_

_-"Tommen dont speak about it here, you make me blush"_

_-"You are the blushing bride, thats normal and sorry for embarrasing you Margaery."_

_-"Tommen... i love you."_

_-"And for why margaery? I know why i love you yet i dont have your beauty, your wit nor you social skills, im just a kind boy who loves cats and occasionally duel with his uncle, so why do you love me than?"_

_-"Poor Tommen, you are a fool if you think this."_

_-"And why i am a fool? Im a fool in love maybe."_

_-"You are sweet, tender and kind in every way possible. You are like helping others, you like to be good to others. You love animals, you love reading and you love dueling. You are diligent, you are patient and humble. You want to make the world better, and you want justice, you want honourable knights, fair maidens, religious yet not fanatic people who doesnt suffer and you want peace. You want to change the world to better, you would make a good and wise and just and rich king. You are good. You arent like Joffrey, you dont want bootlickers, you dont want cruelty and you dont want huge schemes here. You dont want others to suffer, you dont want death, chaos, tyranny and cruelty to rule the realm, you are not Joffrey and thats is something to be proud of, as you was born to be Robert Baratheons children, he was never a good king, im sorry if it hurts you."_

_-"Margaery, im on the verge of tears, thank you, i really needed it." Tommen wipes of his tears, while margaery hugs him_

."Lets go Tommen and have some fun now, we will have with each other today."

-"Yeah, goodbye margaery now, i love you" Tommen kisses Margaery in a not very chaste way

_Tommen and Margaery went to other places, tommen talked with Kevan, danced with his mother where he showed off his dancing skills to the court, drank some with his father-in law and went to give some food to some servants, he wanted to reward them for their hard work. Tommen also went off to more talk, dance, drinking and accepting gifts and congratulations. He got a gold ring covered with rubies from Mace Tyrell, several lannister and Baratheon cloaks from her made, all are fine silks, he got another cat which was send their by Willas Tyrell the brother of Margaery, tommen (after the cats eye and fur) named it valyrian, since it had dark blue eyes and white fur. Jaime Lannister gifted him his old golden Armour and sword, which was fit for Tommen. Kevan lannister gifted him a golden dagger with some rubies in it, and at the end his favorite gift came, Grandmaester Pycelle got him dozens of rarer books, some of them included valyrian books, they were translated for him yet Pycelle and some other maesters gifted him a book to help him understand valyrian. Tommen was excited to read it. Later he met with Margaery again, yet they decided to have a good dance, one without any conversation, just the enjoyment of dancing, they can talk later in the bed. When they danced everybody went silent, people watched how passionately they danced with each other, how graceful were they dancing, how noble was how they danced, how talented they were. Although Tommen was better in dancing than Margaery so tommen sometimes have to change how he moved so Margaery can catch her breath. Eventually they ended it and the court erupted in cheering and praising of their dance, and everybody (or most) raised a cup for the new couple, although Tommen saw a person who doesnt really said anything through the day, except when he was crowned, his mother. She was always unhappy when they did anything together, especially when they kissed, danced or hugged each other. Slowly Tommen realized that they have their own problems with the other one, yet he didnt thought it was that bad. He wanted to stop this nonsense and make them accept the other one. Yet he wanted to do this later since this was his day of happiness and he just wanted to enjoy it and laugh, kiss, dance, hug and love with his wife. Wife... what a strange word, thought tommen, he was only 14 and wedded. He thought himself to be a bit too young for this, since Margaery was 18, yet marriages happen with even bigger age difference so he stopped this thought of his. He watched how others were looked way more happier with this smaller yet still royal wedding. After the many drinking, playing, talking, congratulating, gifting and dancing tommen felt himself quite drunk, he was dizzy and tired so he decided to sit down and eat some so he will have energy for the bedding ceremony, which he knowed that soon will happen. A bit later he heard a shouting, it was from a bit drunk Mace Tyrell: "Bed them! Bed them! Bed them!" and the court echoed his words, everybody did it, except his mother, Cersei Lannister..._


	8. The adventures of the little rose III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to margaery at the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you will like it, the next chapter will be about the bedroom action :)

Margaery _was happy, she's now a queen, and she has her 3rd husband, the only one she likes. Renly was a good person, yet he cared more about Loras than about her, he didnt even took her maidenhead... And Joffrey was... Joffrey, he was sadistic, incompetent and a coward, he would be a horrible king. Tommen though, hes another type of person. He has the kindness of Renly all the while he has the status of Joffrey. Yet he is far more better than both of them. Renly was kind and good, yet he doesnt cared about his duties. Joffrey was Joffrey, he thought that saying hes the king is enough to be a good ruler, yet Tommen is else. Hes dutiful, king and good, tender soul, hes willing to help others, hes patient and humble, he doesnt seek things for himself, but for others. He will make a fine king, or even better if he learns, and if he learn his things from a person who knows what the kings have to do. Kevan Lannister seems to be perfect, thought Margaery. "He's learned in the ways of stewardship, he knows what, how and when he have to do, he will be a good regent and hand."  
  
After Margaery had a little chat with Tommen she decided to go, wander in the Red Keep to meet with others. Its her day (herd 3rd day to be fair) so at least she can truly feel great today. As she made her way she chatted some with ladies and lords, she got some gift from them, or a good wish, or maybe nothing, thats how things work. As she walked around she met with her grandmother... and things were not so nice:  
  
  
_\- Well Margaery, this ceremony is nice, not like your last wedding, but perfect for the marriage of House Tyrell and House Baratheon.

\- Thank you Grandma, its nice to hear from you that you also enjoy this wedding, i love it.

\- And now, we will talk about more serious matters girl, can you understand it? _Margaery was shaken when she heard this, her grandmother wanted to scheme at her wedding day! Why cant she relax a bit? Its not like a day's rest would be harmful for an old women like her. She just wants to enjoy this day, to laugh with her friends, drink with the lords, dance with her new husband... She just wants some happiness without scheming. It looks like nobody cares about this.... "When you play the game of thrones you either win, or die" she heard this from her grandmother once, but this saying should be expanded with "and forget happynes, sitting on a sword throne is more important"_

\- Ye-es grandmother, should we go to a more quiet place? To a place where nobody can hear us...

\- Lovely idea my dear, very lovely 

_As they walked away, Margaery tried to figure out what her grandmother wanted. She talked much about seducing Tommen so that she can control her, buuuuuuut seducing a 14 year old boy is pretty hard to be honest with herself. She was lucky since Tommen actually loves her, and she loves Tommen no matter who is he... or who is his father..._

-So grandmother, what shall i need to do?

\- Well, there will be a wedding and a bedding today, wedding happened, now we need a bedding, spread your legs to the boy and you can control him anyway you want. And well you have to ask him to make certain things:

-What kind of things i have to ask him to do?

\- Well, we need to get some charter. The one like what dorne has, so we would not need to pay taxes for the iron throne, we are already very rich, but with this we will be richer than the Lannisters... Of course there are lots of smaller things like land, money, positions to get, but we can get it later. I want Tyrells on the throne, i want my family to BE the rulers of the seven kingdoms. Its a good start that the queen is a tyrell, but not enough, your kids would be "Baratheons" not tyrells and thats the problem, we will try to get enough power to put a Tyrell on the throne, so the iron throne could be ruled by better hands, or flower throne, i dont like that ugly sword chair...

\- Grandmother, dont you think this is too ambitious currently? He also does not even have power, he has a regent, Kevan Lannister and that men is smart, he would not give these things to us on a silver plate.

\- I know Marge, i have a plan for that already. There was a king, Daeron I Targaryen, the boy who conquered Dorne yet failed it after, he did not had regents and ruled as a king at the age of 14, and tommen is 14 too if you understand what i mean.

-Grandmother, he needs time to became a good king, he only has the basics

\- The stupider, the better. You know how to control him, YOU will lead the seven kingdoms, not the pussycat boy

_At this point Margaery left, she had enough about this, she just wants to be happy for a day, why it is a crime to enjoy life without scheming? She needs some wine to cure her thoughts for now..._

_After the drinking Margaery had some dancing with Tommen, she was better than him in most of the things thanks to her education, but she was nowhere near close to Tommen in dancing, it was easy to see since tommen was faster and more graceful than her, he sometimes had to slow down so that Margaery can catch her breath for a bit to continue. The court cheered seeing them dancing, and they erupted in cheers when they ended the dancing. Margaery thought over what she got as gifts today: Kevan Lannister gave her some myrish lace to make clothes, Cersei Lannister gave her some Lannister cloaks, but the way she gave it to her was not really nice to be honest. She got other gifts but most of them were cloaks, fabrics and clothes, maybe some jewelry or a book or two, but to be honest with herself Margaery isnt a big reader like Tommen. But her thoughts stopped when the court started shouting "Bed them, Bed them! Bed them!" the loudest was his father, who was most likely drunk by this point, but her grandmother just looked at the other way, and Cersei Lannnisters eyes burned with rage when she looked at Margaery..._


End file.
